


Маленькие интерлюдии

by add_violence



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foot Fetish, Gentle Sex, Oral Sex, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-06-09 12:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/add_violence/pseuds/add_violence
Summary: Даже когда затерян в чужом мире с прекрасной сообщницей, есть замечательный способ ощутить себя всесильным. Сборник драбблов. Можно считать дополнениями/пропущенными сценами к "И отрёт Бог всякую слезу с очей их" - https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692038/chapters/44330398





	1. Liebespiel

**Author's Note:**

> Драбблы выкладываются не в хронологическом порядке. Для удобства стоит статус "закончен".  
> Искать глубинный смысл можно, но не обязательно, а если найдёте - сообщите, пожалуйста, о нём автору. Приятного прочтения :)

_Ich in dir_  
_Und du jetzt über mir_  
_Und immer fester_  
_Du gehörst mir_  
_ <…>_  
_Zwischen deinen Schenkeln_  
_Zwischen deinen feuchten Lippen_  
_Dir erlegen_  
_Du gehörst mir_

_Lacrimosa «Liebespiel»_

— На что играем?

Ласт окинула взглядом добротный бильярдный стол, обитый зелёным сукном. С самого момента своего появления в доме Шварцев она думала об этом месте, как об отличном полигоне для разного рода игрищ — в том числе и любовных, — и, кажется, наконец-то ей представился случай сделать эту мечту явью.

— Есть предложения? — Зольф взвесил в руке кий и принялся натирать его кончик мелом.

— На желания, — облизнулась Ласт. — Выиграю я — ты исполнишь моё желание. Выиграешь ты, — она скептически усмехнулась, всем видом своим давая понять, что считает этот расклад маловероятным, — я исполню твоё.

Зольф растянул тонкие губы в усмешке и прищурился, наклонив голову набок, глядя на то, как гомункул, наклонившись, опирается на край стола. Гладкий красный камень притягивал ещё больше внимания к глубокому декольте, от которого Кимбли никак не мог оторвать взгляд.

— Идёт.

Он выставил бильярдные шары на чётко обозначенном месте и улыбнулся:

— Разбивай.

Ласт передёрнула плечами, откидывая рассыпавшиеся непослушные волны волос за спину, наклонилась к столу и оценивающе посмотрела на шары. В бильярд ей доводилось играть всего пару раз, да и правила она знала весьма условно, поэтому рассчитывала не столько на точность собственных ударов, сколько на то, что лицезреющий её Зольф сыграет ещё хуже. Нельзя сказать, что это предположение было в корне неверным — она так выгнула спину, примериваясь, так облизала губы и так провела кончиками пальцев по кию, что остаться равнодушным было попросту невозможно.

Удар — и шары рассредоточились по сукну, словно кто-то просыпал крупные бусины. В лузу ни один из них, впрочем, не попал.

— Хммм… — притворно нахмурился Кимбли. — А ведь у вас был такой шанс, моя прекрасная фройляйн…

Ласт недовольно воззрилась на него:

— Мы ещё посмотрим, на что способны вы, многоуважаемый алхимик.

Зольф обошёл стол, прикидывая, какая траектория даст более продуктивный результат. Взгляд сам собой задерживался на обтянутом тонким струящимся шёлком теле Ласт, которая по-прежнему стояла, облокотившись руками на бортик, соблазнительно выгнув спину. Кимбли вздохнул, примериваясь к белому шару и удерживая кий дрожащими руками. Одно движение — и два шара скатились в лузы. Зольф хищно усмехнулся — он привык просчитывать направления взрывов, игра была ненамного сложнее.

— Ты всерьёз думаешь, что у тебя получится меня обойти? — Ласт посмотрела на него исподлобья.

— Пока получается, — хмыкнул Кимбли, загоняя ещё один шар в лузу и облизывая пересохшие губы.

Гомункул недовольно нахмурилась. Зольф снова обошёл стол, сосредоточенно взирая на зелёное сукно. Ласт призывно покачала округлыми бёдрами — и он, не сдержавшись, погладил её зад, покрытый скользкой прохладной материей.

— Ты куда? — она смотрела почти гневно. — Продолжай!

— Я продолжаю, — парировал он с усмешкой.

Дрожащие руки подвели — белый шар прошёл по касательной.

Она обошла стол, соблазнительно покачиваясь на тонких, как иглы, каблуках, и склонилась над столом, так низко, что в вырезе платья показался розовый твёрдый сосок.

— Метишь в чёрный, — протянул Зольф. — Криво.

— Сам бы его и забивал, — обиженно отозвалась она.

— И забью, — самодовольно заявил он, когда она вновь промахнулась и, раздосадованная этим фактом, отбросила кий и скрестила руки на груди. — Спасибо, мне теперь будет удобнее.

Ласт задышала часто, недовольная тем, что у неё ни в какую не шла игра — в отличие от её соперника.

— Партия.

Зольф осторожно отставил кий и направился к ней.

— Нет, я хочу реванш!

— А как же мое желание? — он сделал ещё шаг к ней, глаза его потемнели.

— Потом!

Кимбли вздохнул и принялся вытаскивать шары на сукно.

— Ты разбиваешь, — Ласт надула накрашенные губы.

— Уверена? — в его глазах промелькнул недобрый огонёк.

Она кивнула, вызывающе глядя на него.

Удар — три шара нашли своё пристанище. Зольф беззвучно рассмеялся, с нескрываемым торжеством глядя на Ласт. Он не собирался играть в поддавки. Ещё одно движение — и полосатый шар, немного побалансировав на краю, всё же упал. Кимбли недовольно хмыкнул и, обходя стол, обвил руку вокруг талии Ласт и поцеловал её в шею, сорвав с её губ протяжный стон.

— Ты опять меня дразнишь! — недовольно протянула она, глядя как Зольф сосредоточенно прикидывал, куда нанести новый удар; словно не он только что опалял горячим дыханием её нежную кожу.

— Игра есть игра, — пожал плечами он. И промахнулся — к вящему удовольствию Ласт.

Недовольно выдохнув, Кимбли отвернулся в поисках кусочка мела — словно не его дрожащие руки были виной досадной неудаче, а плохо натёртый кий. Когда же он, наконец, так и не найдя злосчастного мела, обернулся, то увидел, как Ласт совершенно наглым образом обхватила тяжёлый белый шар изящной рукой, чтобы переложить на более выгодное место.

— Дисквалификация, — самодовольно протянул Зольф, отставляя кий и надвигаясь на соперницу. — Моя партия. Вторая, между прочим.

— Поздравляю, — процедила Ласт, откинутый её рукой шар гулко ударился о стол.  
Кимбли упёрся ладонями о борт стола и через него посмотрел на разозлённую Ласт.

— И чего ты вообще хочешь? — она повысила голос.

Зольф мысленно возблагодарил обстоятельства, что кроме них в доме был только пёс, который не станет читать им нотаций хотя бы в силу того, что, во-первых, собакам недоступна речь, а во-вторых — понятие о морали как таковой.

— Тебя, — тихо. Но она услышала и словно оттаяла.

Он мягко, словно ночной хищник, подошёл к ней вплотную, так близко, что она даже сделала полшага назад, уперевшись в бортик стола. Ей доставляло удовольствие созерцание неприкрытого вожделения, написанного на его лице и ощущавшегося по дрожи тонких пальцев, учащённому тяжёлому дыханию и натянутой ткани ставших тесными светлых брюк.

— А подробнее? — Ласт едва не задохнулась от возбуждения, когда он едва уловимо коснулся губами её шеи и словно невзначай погладил мимолётным движением кончиком пальца затвердевший сосок, прикрытый холодным скользким шёлком.

— Зачем? — слово вышло невнятно — его язык был слишком занят вырисовыванием причудливых контуров по её коже, своеобразной летописью, способной, вероятно, ужаснуть своей откровенностью.

— Я должна знать… — она рвано выдохнула, — к чему… — вдох-выдох-полустон, — готовиться…

Он откинул голову назад, словно не мог сфокусироваться с более близкого расстояния, рассматривая её прекрасное лицо. А потом отрицательно покачал головой, возвращаясь к столь, несомненно, важному делу.

— Зо-о-ольф, — простонала она, глядя в потолок — чёрные змеи волос коснулись зелёного сукна. — Я… хочу…

В его глазах промелькнул озорной огонёк, и Кимбли положил палец ей на губы, словно заставляя замолчать. А потом опустился на одно колено, прижимаясь щекой к бедру, обтянутому тончайшим капроном, и сдвинул тяжёлый шёлк платья в сторону. Ласт, упиравшаяся одной рукой в стол, чтобы не потерять равновесие, теперь приподнялась — и присела на бортик, едва касаясь пола чёрными носами изящных туфель. Поддёрнула платье вверх, полностью обнажив колени и приоткрыв в разрезе юбки ажурную резинку чулок.

Зольф же, запустив одну руку ей под юбку, не без удовольствия отметил, что из белья на ней были лишь подвязки и чулки, принялся ласкать её приветливо увлажнившееся лоно, при этом второй рукой придерживая изящную ногу и целуя тонкую лодыжку. Поглощённая нарастающим удовольствием, она не сразу заметила, как он отстегнул чулок от пояса и освободил её ногу от чёрной блестящей «лодочки».

Её нога подобно змее сбросила старую шкуру тончайшего капрона, увенчанную кружевной короной ажурной резинки, и Зольф, не убирая вытянутой руки из-под платья, принялся облизывать пальцы на изящной стопе. Его язык и рука двигались в такт, то ускоряясь, то замирая, то перекликаясь ритмическими лейтмотивами, известными лишь одному их композитору, но дарившими наслаждение единственной же слушательнице, которой и была посвящена эта, несомненно, проникновенная прелюдия. Ласт откинулась на зелёное сукно, позволяя всем ощущениям окутать её и нести на своих волнах навстречу той кульминации, которую уготовил для неё победитель проклятой игры. Было неудобно — бортик выступал, под поясницей не было никакой поддержки, но ей было всё равно — до тех пор, пока его пальцы играли на струнах её естества, пока его язык весьма доходчиво объяснял её стопам, чего же на самом деле хотел Зольф.

Она закричала, и крик её отразился от всех углов зала, заиграл на хрустале подвесок люстры, на богемском стекле стоящих в серванте бокалов, он заставил пуститься в пляс причудливые, поселившиеся на стенах благодаря свечному пламени, тени. Зольф прикусил её палец, ощущая, как долго сдерживаемое возбуждение всё же прорвалось и реализовалось, к его сожалению, не найдя пристанища в её горячем лоне, но буднично и прозаично, окрашивая столь яркую картину фантастического целотонного ряда досадной серостью пусть и разрешённого, но теперь казавшегося таким банальным полного оборота.

Ласт захочет его сейчас, захочет принять в себя жадно, как всегда, без оглядки — поэтому стоило немедленно реабилитироваться и не дать ей понять, что в его обороне пробита существенная брешь. Он рывком приподнял голову, впиваясь поцелуем в её святая святых, срывая с её губ новый протяжный крик, ощущая, как от наслаждения и вновь подступающего возбуждения сводит скулы.

— Неудобно… — хватая воздух ртом, пожаловалась Ласт, и он тут же, встав, подхватил её на руки и бережно опустил на светлый глянцевый паркет — чёрный глянец шёлка её платья и её мягких волос на светлом глянце пола, руки раскинуты в стороны, рот приоткрыт в чувственном сладострастии.

Он любовался ею, ощущая, что вот-вот — и он будет готов на те самые подвиги, которых она требует от него исступлённо, в горячке любовного отчаяния. Вновь приникнув к источнику сладостного мёда, слушая её стоны и вдыхая запах, Зольф ощущал так знакомый ему трепет земли, нимало не заботясь о том, что земля была холодна и недвижна, и лишь его тело била крупная дрожь.

Она снова всхлипнула, обвила его шею руками и потянула к себе.

— Возьми меня…

Горячий шёпот заполнял комнату, заполнял лузы бильярдного стола, в которые так и не упали предназначенные для них шары, а, наконец, вырвавшийся на свободу член Зольфа Кимбли заполнил собой Ласт, тут же утратив эту вновь обретённую свободу. Но, кажется, утрате этой самой свободы был счастлив, как и его хозяин. Ноги Ласт — одна абсолютно обнажённая и беззащитная, а вторая всё ещё облачённая в так и не сброшенную кожу капрона и глянцевый блеск лодочки — обосновались на плечах Зольфа; острый, как игла, каблук прочертил красную линию на бледной руке. Кимбли тряхнул головой, словно и не заметив ни боли, ни дискомфорта, и принялся — опять в такт собственным движениям — вновь облизывать беззащитную ногу.

Ласт стонала, закусив губу, лаская собственную грудь и двигаясь — разумеется, тоже в такт, закатывала глаза и прельщала своей красотой. Каждое движение отдавалось в ней искрой удовольствия, словно её алчная до утех сущность обретала то, чего так жаждала.

Вторая нога не без помощи Кимбли утратила искусственную кожу, и теперь, явив Зольфу свою беззащитность, тоже стала объектом его ласк, а Ласт стонала всё громче и двигалась на жёстком паркете всё активнее. Когда она забилась в оргазмических конвульсиях, тесно сжимая его собственным нутром, он лишь ускорил и углубил собственные движения, тяжело дыша и вновь слегка прикусив её палец. Ласт резко сбросила ноги с его плеч, крепко обняв его ими за талию, от чего он не сдержал стона, и притянула его к себе руками, целуя в шею.

Он ходил по грани, но никак не мог сорваться в бездну. Его Совершенство ласкало его, впивалось отросшими ногтями в спину, прикрытую рубашкой, извивалось под ним, а он продолжал и продолжал, зарывшись пальцами в её мягкие волосы, гладя точёную шею и нежно прикусывая мочку уха.

Финал пришёл резко, затопил его с головой, швырнул в бурлящую бездну наслаждения. Остро, неожиданно — резко накатывающими волнами. Словно взрыв — тот тоже был таким же. И дарил те же ощущения: всесилие и экстаз. Так же, как взрыв, оставлял ни с чем несравнимое эхо, отдававшееся почти болью во всём теле.

Зольф, так и не выходя из Ласт, уткнулся лицом в её шею, крепко обнимая и не ощущая, как саднит разодранная спина.

— А ведь не важно, кто из нас выиграл, — он ехидно прищурился, подняв голову и заглядывая в аметисты глаз. — Мы всё равно оба вышли победителями.


	2. Под кожей

_Wenn das Blut die Tinte küsst,_   
_Wenn der Schmerz das Fleisch umarmt,_   
_Ich liebe meine Haut,_   
_Bilder, die mir so vertraut,_   
_Aus der Nadel blaue Flut,_   
_In den Poren kocht das Blut._

_Rammstein «Tattoo»._

— У меня есть к тебе очень важная просьба, — Зольф слегка наклонил голову, с явным удовольствием рассматривая Ласт, сидевшую напротив.

В зыбком свете свечи по углам комнаты плясали причудливые тени, и временами Кимбли любил их рассматривать, проводя одному ему понятные параллели с утраченной Родиной. Но сейчас это было неважно. Имело значение только то, что Ласт чертовски красива. И чтобы она согласилась.

— Что же ты хочешь? — её глубокий голос настраивал на совершенно иной лад.

— Пообещай, что согласишься, — Кимбли лукаво усмехнулся.

Ласт откинулась на спинку кресла и задумчиво посмотрела на тягучее вино в бокале. Соглашаться на то-не знаю что? Она, конечно, любила подобные игры. Но только в том случае, если она задавала тон, диктовала условия и получала от этого выгоду.

— Как я могу согласиться на нечто неизвестное? — она поставила бокал и скрестила руки на груди, подчеркнув глубокое декольте. По фарфоровой коже проскользнул тёплый отблеск свечного пламени. У Зольфа перехватило дыхание — к дьявольскому обаянию этой женщины было невозможно привыкнуть. Она словно вползла под кожу, поселилась там, и в угодные ей моменты лишала способности связно мыслить. Одна искра — и всё полыхало.

— А это вопрос доверия, — Кимбли медленно моргнул. — Всё просто — или ты веришь мне, или нет.

От её улыбки у него пересохло во рту. Может, и правда — к чёрту эту его задумку? Впереди целая неделя выходных, а Ласт смотрит так призывно…

— Что будет, если я скажу «да»? — она полулегла на стол, потянувшись к нему.

— Смотри, — он, стараясь не смотреть в сторону Ласт, извлёк из портфеля тушь и электрическое перо, а также бинты и пару склянок. — Мои круги потеряли чёткость. Обнови их, пожалуйста, у меня самого не получится ровно.

Ласт смотрела изумлённо, словно не понимая, при чём тут она.

— Отчего бы тебе не сходить к тем, кто этим занимается? — наконец-то спросила гомункул.

— Я думал, ты не упустишь момента сделать мне больно с моего же позволения, — криво усмехнулся Зольф.

— А если я всё испорчу? — её голос звучал непривычно неуверенно.

Теперь комнату заливал яркий электрический свет, прогнавший из углов все тени, а над столом нависала настольная лампа, склонив печальную голову над разложенными инструментами.

— Даже не знаю, — пожал плечами Зольф. — У меня и вариантов-то нет.

— С твоей-то фантазией? — прищурилась Ласт. Словно это кокетство оживило её и придало уверенности.

— Всё по факту, — он был невозмутим, но гомункул знала, что способно прятаться за этой невозмутимостью.

Она осмотрела электрическое перо. Раньше ей ни разу не доводилось даже держать эту штуку в руках. Игла его казалась толстой — наверняка рисовать ею по коже чрезвычайно приятно. Не её когти, конечно… Сладкое чувство предвкушения отдалось приятной тяжестью внизу живота.

— Здесь шрам, — покачала головой Ласт, рассматривая свой «холст». — Вдруг выйдет криво? И потом, с какой силой…

— Попробуй на незаметном месте, — отозвался Зольф.

Перо вгрызлось в ребро правой стопы, кровь вперемешку с чернилами выступила на пораненной коже. Ему показалось, что он ступил ногой в огонь — Ласт, щедро смочив бинт спиртом, протёрла результаты своих трудов.

— Не этим… — его голос дрожал, но лицо расплылось в счастливой улыбке. — Там вата есть. Смочи её в воде. И смотри — линия расплывается, глубоко иглу вводишь. Давай ещё.

Зольф любовался ею: как сосредоточенно она смотрит на свой импровизированный холст, как прикусывает яркую губу ослепительно белыми зубами, как от частого дыхания вздымается её высокая грудь. Вторая и третья линия вышли чётче, и принесли меньше боли — напротив, Зольф ощущал, как приятная тяжесть разливается по всему телу с каждым движением пера.

Он открыл одну из баночек тёмного стекла и, кончиком пальца достав немного светлой мази, нанёс её на ладонь.

— Вазелин? — Ласт приподняла брови.

— Угу, — кивнул Зольф. — Не знаю, зачем, так в прошлый раз делали.

Центр солнца на коже сочился кровью и тушью, слегка побледневший Кимбли прикусил нижнюю губу — то ли от боли, то ли от удовольствия, а Ласт смотрела на его руку, лежавшую открытой ладонью вверх, залитую беспощадным светом понурой настольной лампы. Было уже не страшно — напротив, она освоилась с шумно работающим пером, да и ей доставляло удовольствие изредка украдкой поглядывать на лицо Зольфа, то прищуривавшегося от боли, то загадочно улыбавшегося и пожиравшего её глазами так, что ей хотелось бросить к чёртовой матери это перо и предаться страсти. Ласт была уверена, что не одинока в этом порочном желании — иначе бы зачем ему так на неё смотреть?

Символ солнца был готов — круг вышел ровным, чётким. По линиям на руке стекала чёрная от туши кровь, и Ласт не выдержала. Наклонившись ниже, она неожиданно исподлобья заглянула Зольфу в глаза и облизала его ладонь горячим влажным языком, отдельно останавливаясь на едва заметном рельефе шрама.

Словно электрический разряд пробежал про его телу, возбуждение достигло апогея. Разум отказывался думать о деле — менее всего сейчас Зольфа беспокоил незавершённый рисунок на правой ладони. Однако необходимость взяла верх.

— Продолжай.

Фраза вышла двусмысленной, чем явно воспользовалась Ласт, продолжив слизывать кровь с его ладони.

— Это? — она ещё раз игриво провела языком, прочерчивая им линию жизни.

— Нет, — Зольф нехотя дёрнул головой, прогоняя желание предаться страсти прямо сейчас. — Рисунок.

Шум пера сливался с шумом в ушах. Свет казался слишком ярким, а боль — уже несуществующей. Когда, наконец, круг замкнулся, символы вокруг него заняли свои места, Ласт снова приникла к кровоточащей ладони.

— Для этого есть вата, — как бы между прочим, отметил Зольф, ощущая что ещё немного — и его хвалёной выдержке придёт конец.

Она, словно прочитав его мысли, — или часть их он всё же выразил вслух? — змеёй скользнула под стол, вынырнув с другой стороны и опустилась перед ним на колени.

Застежка брюк капитулировала перед её ловкими, хотя и дрожащими руками.

— Ты же этого ждал?

Её глаза, многообещающе потемневшие, взирали похотливо снизу вверх, волосы рассыпались, обрамив бледное лицо — самое красивое из всех, которые когда-либо доводилось видеть Зольфу, что в Аместрисе, что на Земле. Вместо ответа он блаженно прикрыл глаза, зарывшись здоровой рукой в мягкие волосы и нежно поглаживая её затылок в ритм нежным движениям языка на горячей головке. Постепенно нежность уступила место страсти, свет сквозь прикрытые веки казался ярко-алым — как сама жизнь, как кровь, как ничем не сдерживаемая похоть. Она дышала тяжело, постанывая и с каждым движением вбирая его всё глубже, а Зольф, словно нехотя убрав руку с её затылка, мёртвой хваткой вцепился в подлокотник кресла и из последних сил старался не двигаться в такт.

Когда наконец-то столь долго сдерживаемое возбуждение его было готово вырваться наружу, Ласт отстранилась и, запрокинув голову, рассмеялась своим грудным смехом, щуря глаза и вытирая губы тыльной стороной ладони — яркая помада размазалась, на лице проступил лихорадочный румянец.

— Ещё, — он снова запустил ладонь в её волосы, притягивая к себе и подаваясь навстречу.

— Я всегда говорила, что ты неугомонный, — она снова рассмеялась, но тут же продолжила.

Наслаждение, перемешанное с болью в саднящей ладони, накрыло его с головой. Зольф точно знал — что бы ни произошло дальше, весь мир принадлежал им, он был как солнце на сочащейся чёрной жидкостью ладони, залитой беспощадным электрическим светом.

Жаркий, требовательный поцелуй после — она уже сидела у него на коленях, льнула к нему, обвивая гибкими руками подрагивающее тело, прикрытое чуть влажным от пота хлопком рубашки.

— Вторая рука, — его дыхание обожгло её ухо, и она только крепче обняла его.

— Сейчас? — Ласт отстранилась, изучая выражение его лица. — Уверен?

— Да, — ответ прозвучал непривычно резко.

Жужжание пера возобновилось. Правая ладонь горела огнём, даром что Ласт заботливо перебинтовала её; в левую ритмично вгрызалась игла, оставляя чёрные росчерки под кожей и вырывая ещё алые капли, которые тут же смешивались с тушью и тёмными потёками стекали по руке Зольфа. Гомункул, похоже, привыкла к процессу, и теперь дело шло значительно быстрее, чем с первой частью круга.

— Ты красива, когда сосредоточена, — он рассматривал её лицо, словно вбирая в себя его черты, хотя его память обычно не нуждалась в подобном. Он помнил всех, кого встречал на своём жизненном пути, хотя далеко не всегда давал себе труд запомнить имена.

— А в остальное время — нет? — перо зависло в воздухе, игла продолжала опасно ходить взад-вперёд.

Он рассмеялся, только сейчас запоздало отметив, что так и сидит в расстёгнутых брюках.

— Всегда, — полушёпотом отозвался Зольф, протянув перебинтованную руку и убирая упавшую на её лицо прядь — наскоро собранные тяжёлые волны волос так и норовили покинуть свой плен. — И всегда особенно.

— И ведь у меня даже нет повода обвинить тебя в лести, — она с притворной укоризной покачала головой. — Ведь ты говоришь чистую правду.

Когда вторая рука тоже была перебинтована, они оба даже не потрудились закупорить пузырьки, стоявшие на столе, и выключить свет.

— Руки убери, — строго проговорила Ласт. — Иначе мне придётся привязать тебя к кровати.

— Звучит как угроза, — ухмыльнулся Зольф.

Ласт только нахмурилась в ответ — она помнила о его неадекватной реакции на фиксацию рук.

— Ты военный, — она потянулась, снимая заколку с волос. — Должен уметь выполнять приказы.

Он лишь вопросительно приподнял бровь, беззастенчиво рассматривая саму страсть в столь приближенном к человеческому обличии.

— Ложись, — она указала на кровать. — Руки около головы. И не шевели ими. Совсем, вообще.

В одно движение Ласт избавилась от домашнего платья, под которым не было ровным счётом ничего.

— Чтобы ни одного движения руками. И меня не трогать, — она расстегнула его рубашку и стянула брюки и бельё. — Иначе пожалеешь.

Он только улыбнулся, рассматривая её точёное тело, залитое ярким светом. А потом она оказалась сверху, принимая его в горячую нежность своего лона. Зольфу казалось, что он шёл по краю пропасти — а правила игры таковы, что руками не поможешь, не удержишь неверное равновесие. И, хотя это была совершенно не та привычная грань, но тоже яркая, острая, скользкая, — он соскользнул. Забываясь, падая в бездну блаженства, он обнял её, обнял крепко, сжимая тонкую талию в перебинтованных ладонях, стремясь проникнуть ещё глубже…

Она резко отстранилась, с силой оттолкнув его обратно на подушку.

— Плохо, — Ласт поджала губы, от чего они стали казаться алой линией, запретной чертой — но такой манящей. — Лежи смирно. И не двигайся.

Она расположилась в кресле, под самой люстрой, и свет ласкал её фарфоровую кожу, и тонкие пальцы принялись скользить сначала по розовым торчащим соскам, а после одна из рук принялась опускаться всё ниже…

Зольф лежал недвижно, стараясь не поддаваться на провокацию, даже попытался закрыть глаза…

— Смотри на меня! — Ласт смеялась, призывно глядя на него.

Да даже если бы он не смотрел! Он слышал её дыхание — казалось, он даже слышал, как отзывается её кожа на умелые прикосновения её же рук, и он отчаянно завидовал ей, позабыв даже о саднящих ладонях. Всё его существо стремилось соединиться с ней, слиться в экстазе. Однако Зольф вовсе не хотел признаваться в том, что больше не в силах выносить этого, и стоически терпел, надеясь, что ей, наконец, надоесть мучить его — и себя. Ведь не может так пройти целая ночь! Хотя ему казалось, что он лежит недвижно с перебинтованными руками вот уже целую вечность кряду.  
Ласт продолжила ласкать себя, запрокинув голову назад и взглядом победительницы смотря на неподвижного Зольфа, а потом выгнула спину, закатила глаза и протяжно застонала. Кимбли поджал губы, даже не скрывая досады — он предпочитал, чтобы подобные ощущения она получала с ним, от его ласк и действий, а не вот так, да ещё и на его глазах. Но он продолжал молчать, рассматривая её, сидящую в кресле с призывно раздвинутыми ногами.

Она смотрела вопрошающе. Словно ждала приглашения. Не хотела сдаваться первой — Зольф это прекрасно понимал, но тоже не был готов вывешивать белый флаг — хотя, не довлей над ним запрет на перемену позы, на роль флага мог бы отлично подойти бинт, а в качестве флагштока — его собственный гордо стремящийся к удовлетворению столь насущной потребности член. Впрочем, Кимбли выдавала только эрекция — неимоверным усилием воли он выровнял тяжелое дыхание и даже почти унял дрожь в теле.

В конце концов, он верил в то, что и она изнывает от желания не меньше. Почему бы тогда ей и не пойти навстречу их общему удовлетворению?

— А ты упрямый, — капризно протянула Ласт, вновь выгибаясь под собственными ласками и прикусывая губу.

Плотина его самообладания рухнула.

— Иди сюда, — хрипло проговорил он, так и не шелохнувшись.

Несколько рваных движений — и он, с трудом удерживая руки в исходном положении, но не сдержав стона, излился в её тепло. Пахнущие ванилью волосы щекотали его лицо, когда она наклонилась и принялась целовать шрамы на его шее, обнимая и прижимаясь к нему всем телом.

— Обними меня…

— Ты же запретила, — мстительно парировал он.

— Я передумала, — возвестила Ласт, прикусывая его за мочку уха.

Он обнял её, резко переворачиваясь и подминая под себя.

— На руки не опирайся, болеть будут, — посоветовала Ласт прежде, чем он впился в её губы страстным поцелуем.


End file.
